The digidestined of Hope
by Roman Montesco
Summary: Tk is known as the digichosen of the crest of Hope, but a girl called Hikaru claims that she's the real digidestined of Hope. A rivalry , a battle ... Takari.
1. Prologue

First Part All that Tk could see ...he was standing with Patamon on the roof of a building. It was midnight and there was a beautiful full moon ilumintaing the Tower of Tokio. They were expecting someone else but Tk still didn't know who were expecting.  
  
-Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
-I just don't know. But whatever it happens I know that I must be here , even if I do not know the reason.  
  
-Tk...  
  
Tk was looking at another building, a Tower and besides that Tower there was another human figure looking at them  
  
He took his digivice and made it work.  
  
The light of digievolution turned Patamon into the majestuous Pegasusmon and seconds later Tk was flying with Pegasusmon to the roof of that Tower.  
  
And he could see while getting nearer and nearer long green hair dancing with the soft wind , blue eyes looking at the pair with determination and hanging from her neck there was the antique crest of Hope , the one which belonged to Tk when he was a little child and then sacrified when used to restore the digiworld from Diaborom's damage.  
  
Tk thought that he would never see that objet again but now... someone else was using it.  
  
why?  
  
-Because I am the new chosen of Hope- she said softly - I am the real chosen , your era has gone. I came here to take my place .  
  
And besides her there was an angel , a feminin angel.  
  
-Go!- the green haired girl said in a loud voice.  
  
-Seven heaven's attack!!!!  
  
-wHAT?!- Tk couldn't face the idea that angel could attack as the same way as Seraphimon - how..  
  
-Tk!- screamed Pegasusmon when they were hit by the light of the angel and Tk was taken of from the monture of Pegasusmon and falling ...  
  
But Tk wasn't afraid , he even seemed not to notice that he would die . He was amazed by the strenght of those people. He was still envolved by the light and wondered many things.  
  
Just Why?  
  
-Because you still don't know a thing- the girl said.  
  
And suddenly Tk opened his eyes and noticed 2 things: first ,it was only a dream; second he also fell down to the floor and his head was paining awfully.  
  
-Oh my God.- he just said.-all that I needed .  
  
He stood up just to see how Patamon , once again , was occupying again the whole bed , it was worse than a cat sometimes. Patamon used to move a lot while he was asleep and sometimes used to push away his dear friend and so this wasn't the first time that the morning surprised Tk Takaishi landed on the floor.  
  
Tk couldn't help but laught a bit , he was relieved because the dream seemed so true that he awoke with his heart beating strong.  
  
-I'd better get moving my feet.  
  
Patamon didn't awake when Tk left the room .  
  
Hours later at school , in the middle of literature class a paper plane landed over Tk's book. He took it and realize that there was a note inside .  
  
"soon it will be your birthday , did you think about the present you want? I just know exactly what you want. Kari"  
  
He looked at his friend suprprised , and then she looked at him with a wide smile.  
  
- the plane is cute , right?  
  
- Tai taught you , if I am not mistaken - he gave her his smile too.  
  
And Davis of course, he noticed that.  
  
- he's a champion . So I cannot believe that your birthday si so close , you are growing too fast .- Kari was delighted about the man Tk was turning into , now Tk would be 16 in a few days and he was a very atractive teenager , even more attractive than his older brother Matt .  
  
-And what about me? I'm growing too- that was Davis and his typical jealousy but none of the other two paid attention to mr Motomiya.  
  
-Talk you later- said Kari in a whisper .  
  
-And what about me?! I am almost a man!- and Davis late noticed that the teacher and the whole class heard that . The other students began to laugh and the teacher , indigned because his class was interrumpted by a jackass took Davis from an ear and pushed the guy to the hall.  
  
-And you'll be there the next two hours until you learn that you are not allowed to scream in my class. And you are still very far of becoming an adult because you of your childish acts.  
  
Nobody dared to speak again , mr Takiyima was one of the most srtict teachers of hight school , partidary of the legend that "children can be seen , not listened" and many of them asked themselves why he didn't choose to teach in a military school. Maybe the militars rejected him.  
  
-Mr Takaishi , you'll be the next to read the chapter number 8 . Please , speak in a loud voice .  
  
Tk began to read the book called : Warrior of Hope and he was surpised because he still remembered the strange dream in which his crest was involved.  
  
-neahhh...is only a casuality.  
  
"And two warriors wearing the same colours couldn't find which one was the strongest of them. They served the same king and wanted to become his right hand but there was only a place for one of them. But the KING was not able to determine which one of those men was the deserver of becoming his special knight because both of them owned a truly and kind heart and both of them deserved the honour .  
  
- If you can defeat the great Dracon that is destroying my fields, eating my people and a serious menace for peace in my Kingdom , the one who can kill the Dracon and bring it to me ...he'lll be my loyal right hand.  
  
The knights assented and left the court in the search of that Dracon.  
  
People saw them go away and wished that both of them win the encounter. Both of them , the best warriors that the kingdom have ever showed , were the warriors of hope."  
  
And while reading Tk , once again felt involved by the scenes of that dream.  
  
-It is because you still know a thing- he heard that again ! No . He couln'd be dreaming again . It wasn't possible ..or was?  
  
-Oh , here you are - Tk interrupted the reading when he heard the teacher speaking to a recent arrived girl to the class.- Listen my students, she' s Takahashi Hikaru , the new student . Be good with her , she 's from Okinawa.  
  
The girl was staring at Tk , she was exactly the same girl that he dreamt that morming and Tk never felt so needful to scream. How...?!  
  
-Sit next the empty place behind Takaishi's .  
  
-Hello everybody- she said softly- I wish we'll be friends.  
  
But Kari noticed that she was speaking to Tk.  
  
And Tk could hear the following sentence.  
  
-I came here because of you. I am the second warrior of Hope and I have the intend to become the Right hand of the King.  
  
"Nobody knows what Destiny can depare on you. You can meet Destiny under the strangest ways.  
  
Who knows?  
  
I don't know about Destiny, I don't know about secrets of Life.  
  
I only keep my Hope , because I just want to be the best of all of men.  
  
I am the warrior of Hope , and I am the Hope of an entire world.  
  
And if I am Hope , the Destiny of all of men is in my hands."  
  
chapter 1 "Warrior of Hope " .  
  
Now the entire 02 group was around the new student at break time .  
  
-excuse me miss- began to say Davis- I heard you speaking to Tk at classes ...what do you mean by "-I came here because of you. I am the second warrior of Hope and I have the intend to become the Right hand of the King."  
  
The girl was holding a book and seemed so less interested in Davis attention taht she almost yawned.  
  
Cody and the others began to think that she was certainly a witch . She wasn't like Kari , gentle and kind or like Yolei pure and sincere.No , this lady was everything except a delicate flower.  
  
-I am a chosen like all of you , but I am the owner of the digicode of Hope. And I wanted Tk know that.  
  
Tk walked where she was standing , under a tree and suddenly felt the need to have a word with her alone.  
  
-Don't worry about me , gang. This only envolves me .  
  
-No way mister!- argued Davis - we a re a team , and if someone tries to fool a member of the team , is fooling the entire team.  
  
And Hkaru began to laught.  
  
-Yo consider Tk part odf the team? You? I know you Motomiya ! You'd prefer keeping Tk away from your Kari and you can't deny that feeling of unhappiness when you knew that Tk joined the new group od digidestinated at the same time that Kari did.  
  
-What are you saying witch?! - screamed Davis- Tk's is a friend of mine.  
  
The green haired girl looked at Davis with the Word Doubt signed in her face.  
  
-I can only say that I cannot believe that such idiot like you became the "leader" of a group of loosers. I cannot imagine in which thing were the Gods thinking about when they chose you as a digidestinated.  
  
Davis now was thinking in almost 10 ways of killing a girl , whose tongue was as hateful as Beatrice from a Shakespeare's comedy .But Yolei was the one who wanted to attack her phisically-  
  
-I don't know who are you but you don't have the right on insulting Davis , even if he's a jackass he's our friend.  
  
Davis wanted to close Yolei's mouth...friends like hers...enemies weren't neccesary...  
  
- So? - The girl yet was reading at her book , she seemed toi be a bit bored. When breaktime came , Hikaru only wanted to take Tk away and have a talk , and also introduce him to her Digimon companion but Kari and Davis spoiled that and didn't let the pair stay alone. Then Yolei and CODY joined the group and before Tk could say a word they were making the inquisitev questions to Hikaru.  
  
Kari was worried , she felt that that Hikaru was a dangerous person , and she sensed in Hikaru a great power that never sensed in another human . And mshe beagn to think that Hikaru was right about being a digidestinated of Hope , becasue she was sharing a similar KI to Tk .  
  
tHAT WAS VERY STRANGE . An d tk ... Kari noticed that Tk seemed not angry with Hikaru but more than curious about her.  
  
"oh no." Kari thought. " I wish he never ... look at her as I am fearing he's doing. "  
  
Hikaru began to leave the place , she wasn't going to answer questions from people she wasn't interested in treating with , she only wanted to face Tk. Not the entire group.  
  
-I realized something, I am just waisting time here.  
  
-No!- Davis was going to say something else but Tk didn't let him.  
  
-I can understand nothing about this strange situation but can you answer me why are you appearing in my dreams? who's the angel who accompanies you?  
  
Hikaru smiled to Tk in a soft way and nodded her head.  
  
-You are a very special boy , you are too much for this gropu but yet I'm telling you. Hope will be mine , because I understand it's power better than you. You are very ignorant about the Crest of Hope's great power , and I cannot let an ignorant hold the responsability of keeping the entire's world Hopes in the back.  
  
She went where Tk was standing and took one of his hands.  
  
And Tk immediately felt a great aura growing from her hand and it was warmer and warmewr , it was touching a sun .  
  
-I am a warrior of Hope and I intend to keep this power , I understand that the one who holds Hope in his hands will also keep the entire world's Destiny. You are too immature for that honour. I am even more powerful than you are , despite you have a digital angel protecting you.  
  
-AHHHHH..- Tk suddenly felt dizzy and fel down to the grass.  
  
-Tk!!!- shouted Kari and Yolei. Davis held Tk before he touched the ground.  
  
-You witch!!!- shouted Davis furious- what have you done to him?!  
  
Hikaru was walking away from the group but then she turned her face and had the last look at the group.  
  
-I have just let him know why I am a better candidate for Warrior of Hope. good bye.-  
  
And went away leaving an astonished group .  
  
Tk was completely asleep and didn't hear the desperated calls from the girls and Cody. 


	2. The girl of the dreams

Second Part Tk awoke some hours later and felt ...good.  
  
-I just cannot understand but I never feel so rested. Maybe I was too stressed by school and...- he shut up when he saw Kari sleeping very close to him. Tk now thought that he was dreaming , he'd never expected seeing his best friend sitting on a chair , waiting for him..caring for him, seemed worried about him.  
  
-Kari... you stayed with me all this time?- he couldn't help but smile - you are a jewel , Kari. thank you.  
  
He loved that girl , Kari was one of the most precious people he had ever met but never told her how much he loved her. Kari never seemed to love him more than as a friend and Tk never wanted to spoil that special friendship that united them since they were little children , but now Kari was sleeping and Tk was very temptated to kiss one of her cheeks as a signal of thanks.  
  
-You've been taking care of me - his lips were almost touching her sweet face - thank you - and he did. - you are an angel .  
  
Kari smiled , even asleep and Tk still didn't want to interrupt her dream .  
  
-I am still a very weak person , I understood what hikaru told me. Sorry Kari , but I must leave this place.  
  
He took her and put Kari over the infirmary's bed.  
  
-I love you my angel , pitty that you don't love me at that way.  
  
Tk was remembering the day he was going to tell her her true feelings but when the moment came he found her kissing someone else . No , wasn't Davis . It was a blonded and blueyed guy. Very much like Tk and that was one of the most unhappy days that Tk had ever experienced. And even his name was familiar...Keruta ( yes Ayhe, I took it from your villain) reversal to Takeru . Since that day , Tk quit any emotion for kari that wasn't friendship .  
  
But time passed and Kari broke up with Keruta , but yet Tk never got the courage of telling her his love . He was too afraid .  
  
Now he was afraid from another girl , Hikaru . She seemed to know everything from him and he would never forget that moment when she took his hands and made him experience her own power. He , before falling into the deep of a dream , could see clearly the symbol of Hope behind her brighting as a sun.  
  
"I am a warrior of Hope . So are you. But I will be the one who 'll be claimed the only digidestinated of Hope and my will is stronger than yours , becasue Ii fear nothing form this world while you fear everything. So i am telling you , I am the new chosen of Hope and soon I'll take from your hands your digiegg of Hope"  
  
Those words appeared in his mind when he closed his eyes and fell the world falling within him.  
  
Now he was awoke and he needed some time . Alone.  
  
-Wait! - it was Patamon - you are not expecting leaving me here ?  
  
-Patamon!- Tk was very happy on seeing him.- sorry , I didn't see you.  
  
Patamon began to cry and flew to tk's arms and hugged him strongly.  
  
-You don't need to cry Patamon. I'm ok.  
  
-Somebody tried to harm you and I wasn't there ! I cannot stop blaming myself because of that!  
  
-shhh..it is ok. Nothing has happened, I was a bit exhausted and nothing else.  
  
-But..  
  
-I am ok. I am tired because I am not sleeping well , you move too much in my bed.  
  
-Oh Tk! sorry.  
  
Tk was walking throught the walls while Patamon was apologizing. And he could see how the rest of the gang was walking in his direction.  
  
-Oh my god. Not now. I cannot see these people.- AND RUN TO THE OTHER DIRECTION .  
  
-Why?- Patamon couln't understand why Tk was refusing to see his friend.- why are you running?  
  
-Can't you see? They are going to ask me questions that I won't be able to answer , and I am not prepared for that.  
  
-But Tk , they only want to help you. You cannot imagine how worried are about you. Kari even cried!  
  
-I know , but Hikaru ... I just don't know why but I must face her alone. I don't want to involve the group in this situation , this is personal.  
  
Tk was serious. And he stopped running when he saw a window.  
  
-Patamon! digivolve into Pegasusmon! now!  
  
Patamon didn't reply anymore, Tk was Tk and if he wished that...he would respet it.  
  
And Pegasusmon appeared and seconds later the boy and his pegasus were very far , flying in the sky.  
  
-Tk!- Gatomon was the only one who saw everything , Kari arrived to the window where the cat was standing , seeing the point in the sky that was flying too far.  
  
-Gatomon! what happened? why..whwere's Tk¡?  
  
-he's gone.  
  
When Davis and the others arrived , because Yolei was the one who saw Tk running away from them , they found a very sad Kari and Gatomon watching through an open window.  
  
-what's happened?- asked Davis- we saw Tk running . Where's him?  
  
-Tk has gone- replied Kari- and I cannot understand why.-and Yolei hugged her.  
  
-Damned Hikaru Takahashi!!!  
  
And suddenly a rain of feathers covered the room and the digidestinated turned back only to see the mentioned person.and was holding in her arms a Digimon.  
  
-hikaru?!  
  
-Explain this! what did you do to our friend?!- argued Cody.  
  
-First of all , I am inviting all of you to help me to fullfill my mission. - said Hikaru smilling.- by the way , there are some friends that want to say hi.  
  
And Davis and the others almost screamed when they saw their digimons partners tied with a golden rope .  
  
-veemon!!  
  
-armadimon!!  
  
-hAWKMON!!!  
  
Yolei was furious.  
  
-You witch!!!- and tried to hit the other girl. But Hikaru was too fast and kicked Yolei on her stomach very precisely.  
  
-yolei!- Kari was horrified. That Hikaru seemed like an emperor kaiser.  
  
-No , Ken's under my hands now- and she walked some steps to the right and the digichosen could see their friend tied too , next to wormon.- and you are the next.  
  
-No way !- Gatomon was the most angry of all- I won't let you harm my friends!  
  
-You are one of the digimons that I always dreamed to face on- From Hikaru's arms they could see that was beginning to fly a white version of Patamon.- nice to meet all of you , let me introduce myself , I am Whitepatamon, I am Hikaru's digimon.  
  
-Whitepatamon?!- Cody used his digivece to focuse on the strange digimon and they could see the information registered .  
  
"whitepatamon , is a rookie digimon . is a feminin version of Patamon and the champion form of that digimon is piddowomon. but it's power level can rivalize with an ultra's digimon power. attack: lighting bubbles and little heaven's judgement."  
  
-I don't care!- Gatomon and Whitepatamon began to fight and both of them jumped away through the window. They were going to fight.  
  
-Go ahead Gatomon!- yeled Kari- you can win hikaru's digimon.  
  
-I'll do the best- promnissed Gatomon.  
  
Hikaru didn't stop smilling.  
  
-Kari Kamiya - said in a loud voice- you are not a rival for me. Despite you wear the crest of Light even you are not able to manage this power, you are still very far from even understanding it.  
  
- Why are you doing this?- asked Kari  
  
-You are a digidestinated!- Davis tried to run where was veemon and free him but Hikaru , taller than Davis didn't let him arrive. - we are supposed to be in the same team.  
  
-in your dreams- and Hikaru hit him clearly on his head and made him sleep.  
  
-You witch! I won't forgive you!- Yolei was the next one but Hikaru was too strong. Cody , even a very good fighter in the Kendo art couldn't move. He wouldn't be able to win her.  
  
-I have my own reasons of doing this , I am not a kaiser. I am not interested of destroying the digital world , and I am just playing my role in my own way.  
  
Hikaru walked where kari was standing and gently made the girl assist to the batle between their digimons.  
  
Gatomon and whitepatamon were fighting incredibly , both of them were very strong .  
  
-how can a rookie digiemon be on my level?- Gatomon was impressed.  
  
-the same asked greymon and the others at Myotismon Castle that day. And Iam telling you this , I am like you , configurated in a special way.  
  
Hikaru held her digivice.  
  
-Whitepatamon digievolution!!!  
  
And Whitepatamon digivolved into piddowomon.  
  
-Gatomo digivolve to...  
  
Kari without noticing made Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon.  
  
-No Kari , I made Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon.  
  
Kari and Cody said at the same time:  
  
-what????  
  
-No ! it is impossible!- Cody was surprised , astonished. - nobody can do that!  
  
Hikaru noded with her head.  
  
-oh yes, certainly is possible. Tha'ts why I am saying that I know power . Real power.  
  
Angewomon was now fighting against Piddowomon , the feminin version of Piddomon and the fight was extremly hard. Angewomon thought that Ladydevimon was terrible but Piddowomon , even a champion form , was worse that Ladydevimon and wasn't a virus. ANGEWOMON was a bit admired by the strenght of that angel.  
  
-Why are you both doing this? causing troubles? There's no reason for doing this?  
  
Piddowomon didn't reply .  
  
Angewomon tried to hit the other angel with her special attack but Piddowomon was too fast.  
  
- I am better in the attack skills Angewomon because I UNDERSTAND the whole mean of power. You are the angel of Light but yet you don't know the true meaning of Light. And you don't know the whole meaning of your true power because Kari doesn't know what true power is.  
  
Angewomon opened her motuh to reply that but suddenly she began to reconsider it.  
  
-What do you mean by true power?  
  
-Hope and light are crests too different from the others, HAVE you ever figured why?  
  
Angewomon was doubtful.  
  
-End this now!- asked Hikaru- we must go to the next level of my plan.  
  
-what are you planning?!- asked once again kari  
  
Hikaru looked again to kari and opened a hand and Kari could see the antique crest of hope that once belonged to Tk.  
  
-How did you get that?  
  
But Hikaru smiled more and the crest began to bright strongly.  
  
And neither Kari , nor cody could do anything while the Light of Hope covered everything.  
  
-You'll come with me.  
  
It was the last thing that Kari heard before she closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tk was in the digital world. He was with Patamon in the antique building in which he found his Crest for the first time before Tai was sucked to the real world again.  
  
He was remembering many things form those first adventures.  
  
He was also seated sown on a roch looking at his digiegg of Hope . He was trying to understand why a digichosen called Hikaru Takahashi was causing those troubles.  
  
-I am the chosen of Hope.- he said to the air.  
  
-Of course you are!- Patamon was over his head as always.- are you having doubts about that?!  
  
- I had dreams Patamon . I dreamed with that girl , I dreamed that we were fighting for this crest and in every dream she always wins. Seraphiwomon is stronger than Seraphimon and I could do nothing except accept it.  
  
Patamon kicked his head softly.  
  
-Ouch!  
  
-Sometimes you can be stupid. Dreams are only dreams. And nobody can assure that Seraphimon can be beaten that easy.  
  
-You wasn't there.  
  
Patamon kicked him again.  
  
-Who says that?  
  
-Patamon!!!  
  
And the little Patamon again kicked Tk's head without mercy.  
  
-Stop doing that!  
  
-Until you get your ideas back I 'll try to make you react.  
  
-you spoiled little brat!  
  
Tk stood up while Patamon , laughting was flying away .  
  
-You little crying baby!- Patamon really was trying to make tk become angry. Angryness was better than resignation.  
  
-Patamon!!! come back!!!  
  
-First you must catch me , little baby!!!  
  
Tk hated that . He wasn't a crying little boy anymore. But Patamon loved to remind him the little child he was . aND tK BEGAN TO CHASE pATAMON.  
  
-I'll make you eat your words! come here!  
  
-ha ha ha ! no way! - Patamon flew inside the Temple . Now Tk was earning some energy.  
  
-You little flying pigg! - tk was now beginnning to laught , now he understood that Patamon was very worried about him and his resignation about the idea that the Gods have chose another digidestintate to replace him. Tk feared that he would never be needed again and never be able to return to the Digiworld again either. He also feared about loosing his digimon.  
  
And then they entered to the Temple . To the Temple of HOPE.  
  
-Hey! - Patamon was delighted with the strange paintings that wree showing the waslls.- I never saw so many symbols of Hope in any wall. What do you think is this place , really?  
  
-Maybe you cannot remeber it very well but this is the place where my crest used to be before I found it. Pity that I never explored this place before.  
  
-I can see a picture of Chinlomon too . He is the Guardian of the crest right?  
  
Tk looked at the picture and assented. Chinlomon was the dracon of Light and Hope.  
  
- I am asking myself if he has something to do in this situation. He could be the one who gave Hikaru the digivice , but if she claims to be a chosen of Hope and she even assures that her will is stronger than mine. Why is she trying to confuse me instead of taking my digiegg away from me? She could have taken my digiegg in the minute she made me sleep.  
  
Patamon looked at Tk and then returned to his arms.  
  
-Hikaru , before he left spoke to me Tk. She said that she deserved to fight against someone really strong, she wants you to be stronger.  
  
-What?  
  
-She said that she only wants a honourable battle between you and her.  
  
And Tk felt that she was speaking with the truth .  
  
-so we must be stronger , right?  
  
And Chinlomon's picture began to bright and before Tk and Patamon could realize what was happening , the wall began to open itself and showed a door . A golden Door showing the symbol of Hope and the following letters:  
  
"To the chosen of Hope , you are welcomed, open this gate and enter to Seraphimon's Palace. "  
  
Tk and Patamon were with their eyes very opened.  
  
-Seraphimon's palace?!  
  
And because strange things were happening since they met that girl called Hikaru , they decided to explore the unexplored and end with the mystery. Whatever it will happen, let it happen.  
  
Hikaru was waiting for him. that was certainly granted. 


	3. a fight

Third Part Kari woke up just to find herself inside of a some sort of Palace, she felt that she has been sleeping for an eternity and had strange dreams also.  
  
-where am I? - asked in a slow voice.  
  
-Ah , you took less time to wake up , so I can figure myself that Tk is a very lazzy guy. I think that sleeping is one of Tk's favourite passtimes.  
  
Kari could focuse a bit better to the figure who was speaking , Hikaru!  
  
-what have you done to me?!  
  
Hikaru didn't turn her face to Kari's direction. Hikaru was very interested looking at a statue that was in the middle of an enourmous room , kari was over a bed and wearing her typical clothes when every time she enters to the digital world.  
  
-Nothing , just calm you down. Just like the others, don't worry , I didn't harm anybody. They are as healthy as always.  
  
-Where are my friends?! yerlled Kari.  
  
And walked where Hikaru was standing.  
  
But Hikaru seemed fascinated with a statue of an angel. A statue of Seraphimon , it was made by crystals and it was a very beautiful statue.And didn't pay attention to Kari's indignated face.  
  
-what have you done with Gatomon , and my friends?!  
  
Hikaru was smiling , she seemed to be very emotioned.  
  
-Look at this statue Kari , isn't a a treasure? And is Seraphimon , the Holly Angel of Hope and Destiny . Is so majestuous , he is the King of Angels in the Digital world.  
  
Kari could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
- This angel is very special and one of my dreams , since I came to this digital world for the first time was becoming the camrade of Seraphimon. But I have Seraphiwomon instead , another angel of Hope . But there's no angel like Seraphimon.  
  
Hikaru was happy?  
  
-you are crazy!- Kari was astonished.  
  
Hikaru for the first time looked at Kari.  
  
-No Kari , I am not crazy . You think that I am a kaiser , but I am not a kaiser. I have nothing against digimons , even against humanity. But I have a personal rivalry with Takeru Takaishi , I must admit it . But even that , I don't want to harm any of you. But I need you kari , you are the one who can help me with my mission , my sacred mission.  
  
-I'll help you?! no way!  
  
And the girl began to run throught halls and rooms trying to go away from Hikaru , searching Davis and the others and Gatomon . It was like one of her dreams , confussed.  
  
whitepatamon was flying following her , whitepatamon had the order to follow Kari everywhere . After all , Hikaru told whitepatamon that Seraphimon's palace was like a labyrinth , Kari wouldn never be able to escape from Seraphimon's palace.  
  
-But Kari is waisting her time- Hikaru was speaking to the statue- because her friends are still in the real world, ups! forgot to untie them. I just showed Kari what I was able to do but bringing more prisioners to this palace would cost me a fortune. I just cannot run a fortune by buying more food and having an eye for everybody . No , what am I saying? I just only palyed a joke on them , pitty that I forgot to untie them so the janitor will have to do it when he'll do the cleaning up.Well , Gatomon is still here . But Davis and the others are such a burden , I hate mediocre people.  
  
Soon Seraphimon , you'll be my digital partner along with all the forms of Hope. Unless Tk will finally understand the real meaning of being a Digidestinated of Hope. If Tk demonstrates that he is able to defeat me , so I'll admit it and everything will be ok.  
  
And hugged Seraphimon's statue .  
  
-But if he won't , then , my King , I'll be your Right hand.  
  
-iZZY !- that was Davis , furious obviously- why can't you open the gate to the digital world?!  
  
Izzy was the one who found the people tied and very angry at the hall , Izzy just wanted to go to the biblioteque and just by casuality heard strange noises. Izzy was astonished when he found the digichosen tied and in funny postures .  
  
-I just can't! someone has sealed the gates and there is no way to enter to the digital world!- Izzy was desperated , not only because Kari and tK could be in danger but he'd never thought that there was someone even more intelligent thatn him able to seal the entrances and laught in his face.  
  
He found a picture with the symbol of hope in the computer and with the following letter:  
  
"for those who claim to be digidestinated, don't come. This is a personal fight, it will be decided who'll be the real digichosen of Hope and I don't need people spoiling this fight, Kari is a guest . Soon she'll return to your hands and by the way Izzy , there's no way to enter to this world. I have the control over internet so forget it, but don't worry. You'll be able to see the final match between Tk and I , you'll learn the real power of Hope. "Hikaru Takahashi.  
  
-She has really tricked us- said izzy.  
  
-no way!- the others wouldn't give ´p.  
  
"ah, " there was another note" if you are hinting tk just e-mail. I made a poll and everybody around the world will see the fight , cheques are accepted"  
  
-Craps! - Cody couldn't believe that the girl also wanted to earn money with this.- she's a witch with all the lettters.  
  
Davis gasped.  
  
-She reminds me of Jun.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tk was amazed because of the great forest that appeared after he trespassed the gate. What kind of place is this?- Tk was still with his mouth open . So Patamon was.  
  
-I dunno know . I 've never been here before.  
  
Tk walked because of curiosity and for a moment he forgot his problems, he forgot Hikaru for a while .  
  
- I wonder in which part of the Digiworld we are , I thought that I knew it all by heart- continued Tk.  
  
-So did I. But this world is bigger than yours and there is always a place unexplored. That is the esence of the Digitworld.- Patamon was right , the digiworld is a world based on pure dates and every day new date is incorpored so the data world gets bigger and bigger.  
  
And kept walking.  
  
- why mr Gennai never spoke to me about this place? or even the Gods?  
  
And Patamon didn't reply but a voice did it.  
  
-Hey Tk! why are you waisting precious time by exploring the Terminal Forest? You are suppossed to rescue Kari!  
  
And Tk looked to the sky very scared. He never lñiked surprises.  
  
-What are you talking about?!  
  
And in the sky could see projected Hikaru's face hugginf Seraphimon's statue.  
  
-Hey Jackass! I made Kari my prisioner and unless you'll rescue her you'll celebrate your birthday without her companion. And by the way , Gatomon is here too. Are you still decided to smell flowers or uyou are going to move that ugly ass and take the initiative?  
  
Now Tk was very furious.  
  
-You have Kari?!!!! You blessed witch!!! I don't know your reasons and I don't think I want to but you are going to pay for this!!!  
  
-I cannot wait. Are you coming?  
  
Patamon was indigned too. Gatomon was a prisioner too?! how?  
  
-Patamon!!  
  
AND pATAMON digivolved into Pegasusmon.  
  
the fight was going to begin very soon.  
  
Kari was still lost in the palace and whitepatamon was still follwing her.  
  
-Can't you leave me alone?! - Kari shouted to the little whitepatamon.  
  
-you'll never do it. Unless the fight ends you'll never be able to get away from this place.  
  
Kari looked at whitepatamon.  
  
-why? why Tk?  
  
whitepatamon landed on the floor and looked at kari with some contained emotion.  
  
-Please Kari , I know how nasty this situation seems to be but I am begging for you , don't hate Hikaru. She's not evil .  
  
Kari nodded her head.  
  
-so why is she insisting on defying Tk?  
  
-cannot figure, Kari , that the only thing she wants is to help Tk?  
  
Izzy once again was trying to defeat the codes that Hikaru spread around the net and open the gates to the digital world. But when he thought he was succesful another letter appeared with the symbol of Hope. And Izzy blammed Hikaru Takaishi again.  
  
-You miserable witch!! who do you think you are?!  
  
The last letter was written with these words.  
  
"ups! you failed again Koushiro. Want to hear the last new? I still have Kari and Tk is coming here , the fight will happen soon and it will devastate you the new that I am more intelligent than you , master. Maybe you should reconsider yourself as the digichosen of Knowledge, you are very ignorant yet.Have a nice day and again , for the people who want to assist to this fight , I also accept mastercard, the golden ones and cheques. Dollars are welcomed, so euros. And my swiss account is open wide to everybody . see you all later"  
  
-I hate that witch!  
  
Now everybody was singing that song.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Why are you crying?  
  
She heard that above the sound of the waves and the screams of the seaguls , she was laying on the sand crying very lowly.  
  
The little girl looked at the person who spoke to her with a gentle voice .  
  
-I lost my parents and I miss them.  
  
-I know , you ran away from the church because you cannot face the idea of not seeing them again.  
  
The tears didn't let her see who was speaking to her.  
  
-I hate this city! I hate life! I wanna go with my mom! I wanna go with my daddy! I don't want to be with aunt Natsuko ! She's a witch! And I don't want to be with grandma and I don't wanna go to Okinawa! I don't want to be with nobody except my mom!  
  
And began to cry again .  
  
-Life's so unfair! why God decided to take my parents away from me? And he forgot to take me too! I hate it! I hate God! I hate everything in this planet!  
  
-No sweet Hikaru , pain is making sayin gyou all this stuff but you are not hating anybody. Even Fate .  
  
-But I am crying and I hate to cry! I promissed sometime ago to my mom and dad that I wouldn't turn myself into a crying baby anymore!  
  
-You are a very corageous girl Hikaru. And because you are crying you are demostrating that you have no fear to cry.  
  
The girl , because of surprise , stopped crying. Nobody at the funeral spoke to her in such gentle way. And tears finally were put away and she was able to see who was the persona who was speaking to her.  
  
And let escape an awe.  
  
-I came here because of you, I am not suppossed to appear in this world at this time because my time hasn't arrived yet but I heard your pain and defying laws of time and space decided to meet you anyway.  
  
-Oh my God! You are an angel!- and suddenly she stood up and smile.- You came for me! you are going to take me with mom and daddy!  
  
The angel nodded his head in the negative way.  
  
-No sweet Hikaru. I came here to take you back to Life. Your parents are worried about you , you cannot follow them because your time hasn't arrived yet.  
  
-No!- she hugged him - You are an angel of God and you can take me to my parents. Please ! Take me away from this awful place!  
  
The angel hugged her too.  
  
-I cannot do that , I know how much you love your parents . You area nice little girl , very strong and very beautiful . Your best quality is the capacity of Hope that your heart keeps as a treasure. You are a child of Hope dear Hikaru , and despite circunstances are painful you'll never give up hope because that's your essence.  
  
-But I lost Hope. My Hope 's gone when that car accident took my family away from me. WEhy should I still remain Hope?  
  
The blued and golden armoured angel put a finger on her lips and made her keep silence. And she could see how a very beautiful light was emanating from the Angel and involving her . For the first time she could fell Peace.  
  
-I came here because of you , I came here because you must awake to Life. You have a great Destiny , a wonderful Mission is waiting for you. You are a child of Hope and I love you as much as I love another little child whose name is Takeru , you are my protected ones and you share the same Destiny : bringing up Hope to the whole world. And thta's my request for you.  
  
Hikaru forgot for a while that she was in the beach and moments before she'd been crying of pain , she forgot the horrible funeral , the people who gave her the condolences and paid attention to the Angel's words.  
  
- You are a very special creature and you inherited a great power , it will be a pitty if you decide to leave those people who really needs that gentle power and strenght because Fate decided to impose a hard test in your life. But never forget that you'll never be alone.  
  
And she smiled again , she was feeling that warm sensation that it was more comforttable than a mother's hug and she could swear that her parents were behind that great angel, smilling to her.  
  
-You are Hope . Never forget that you'll become a warrior of Hope and someday you'll make the whole world remember the real meaning of Hope. - The angel kept saying- I am Lord Seraphimon , the supreme angel of Hope. My real body is still inside a Patamon's heart , but someday I'll return to this world and I promisse you that you'll be able to find me again , if you want.  
  
Tears of Happiness flowed from the eightolded Hikaru .  
  
-I'll wait for you . But before you leave , can you take that helmet off? At least I want to remember your face.  
  
The angel sat and let the soft hands of Hikaru take his helemt away and she again let escape another awe when she fianlly could see the beauty of his face. He was the most extraordinary creature of heaven, Seraphimon's was a very charming man and his eyes! she would never forget those eyes, bluer than saphires and brighter than stars. she kissed him on a cheek before the angel said good bye and leapt again to the sky. But yet she was holding his helmet and the helmet turned into a bracelet with the symbol of Hope.  
  
"keep this bracelet until the day I'll show myself again"  
  
And Hikaru opened her eyes and noticed that she fell asleep hugging Seraphimon's statue.  
  
-Oh. I fell asleep for a second. Sorry Seraphimon , it wasn't my intention. But everytime that I felt loneliness I always imagined myself hugging you again , like that first time that you appeared in the beach. I want to see you again , and one of the things that I want to say to you is...thank you. Because of you I tried to be the strongest digichosen of all but now I must see if the other warrior is as strong as me. 


	4. Seraphimon's palace

Fourth Part Tk was going to rescue Kari , the plot is simple. He made Patamon digivolve into Pegasusmon and flew directly to Seraphimon's castle.  
  
That's very simple.  
  
But it was easy until they arrived to the door. Now , the fight was going to begin.  
  
Izzy finally was able to at least find Tk's signal in the computer.  
  
-I did it!!- he said- I found Tk!  
  
Izzy had to deal with many tricks that the girl spread aroiund the net , and Izzy had to deal with "antivirus" that was "defendin" the net from intruders. Somehow Hikaru reprogrammed the defenses of the net against of any visitor and after 2 hours of dealing with thousand of problems the boy was finally able to view the map of the digital world.  
  
Another letter appeared in the screen.  
  
Davis and the others , read the following note:  
  
"new notices, I only programmed the antivirus for that only for a few hours. I was just preparing some things before I felt that Tk and I were ready to show ourselves to the world. So , I am still more intelligent than you , master. "  
  
-Arggghhh! I hate that bitch!  
  
And everybody looked at izzy astonished, it was the first time that the gang heard Izzy saying such strong word. Hikaru did what neither Devimon , Myotismon nor Piedmon could: Making Izzy shout and blame without considerations. Tentomon was terrified. So that's Izzy's Dark side.  
  
-we are here , and don't believe that . You did it by yourself , she's a lier and the only thing she wants is to capture our attention- said Cody- I know the sympthons . She's trying to get everybody's attention , especially Tk's.  
  
-If she has problems- inquired KEN- Why didn't she ask for our help? Why is she insisting on fighting?  
  
-you were very much like her when you were the emperor, maybe you cannot remember but I always knew that you were requesting for help .- wormon was sure about that. - despite she tied us she never tortured us, non of the digimons of the digiworld suffered a thing , no digimon was murdered or captured.  
  
-And why she's keeping Kari as her prisioner?!- Davis wasn't interested on understanding Hikaru , he only wanted to take revenge.  
  
And suddenly in the screen Seraphimon's palace appeared and for a moment the gang let escape an awe.  
  
-what's that?!- Yolei was fascinated- it looks like a fairy tale's palace.  
  
Izzy saw another letter appearing in the screen.  
  
-Ok everybody , the show is going to begin. You are all welcomed to Seraphimon's palace , and this is my favourite place . This is the place in which digichosens of Hope will fight for the right of holding the crest of Hope .  
  
And seraphimon's image was beginning to appear in every screen of every computer, tv and phones of every part of the world.  
  
Tai was buying some implements in a sport store in the shopping mall wheen his cell pohone rang and saw hirakur's letter. Remembering Diaborom's first strike he ran to the nearest tv set and he could see Seraphimon's palace, but he screamed when he saw at the roof of that palace Kari !  
  
-Kari!  
  
The poor girl was tied to a sculpture of Seraphimon and so was Gatomon .  
  
-And yes Tai Kamiya, I have your sister. - Hikaru was next to Kari and she was holding whitepatamon in her arms.  
  
How could that strange girl know his name and the moment he screamed?  
  
-Let my sister go! You witch! - Tai was now furious  
  
-No , this time the fellow who must rescue her is Tk . - Hikaru was speaking to Tai via his phone- but don't argue boy , your sister is these kind of girls that fantasies herself being rescued by the blue prince, and she's too emotional and she passed throught this before. She's used to play the role of a victim so let her enjoy this.  
  
-That's not true!- Kari was furious- Tai! don't believe what's she's saying! She made me think that Davis and the others were here too and when I found Gatomon that bitch tied me to this statue!  
  
-I'll go there Kari. Don't desperatre yourself!  
  
So the next thing that Tai did was calling Izzy.  
  
Tk and Pegasusmon were trying to put down the door , but an invisible shield was protecting the palace and they were unable to enter.  
  
-Damn it! Come on Pegasusmon! we must enter!  
  
-I am doing the best I can but is impossible. Unless I earn more strenght I won't be able to enter to this place.  
  
-So let give Angemon the chance of trying to do it.  
  
-ok.  
  
Pegasusmon left the scene and Patamon was converted into Angemon.  
  
-Hand of fate!  
  
It didn't work.  
  
-argh!- Tk was impatient.- Angemon! you can do better than that!  
  
Angemon was surprised, normally he was able to put aside an invisible shield because of his vaccine condition but it seemed that the defenses of the palace were programmed to fight against vaccines instead of virus, or ...  
  
-It seems that for the palace defenses we are virus , Tk.  
  
-oh. So how are we able to fix the machine if the machine don't let us enter to fix it? That's great.  
  
Angemon flew on the try of searching for a hole or a weak part of the shield.  
  
Hikaru was watching them with fun.  
  
-How silly is your boyfriend Kari. This is Seraphimon's palace , only Seraphimon can enter to this place. Or Seraphiwomon because she's got the same type of data . I didn't touch the defenses of this palace , but this palace is sleeping until the day Seraphimon arrives to this place and take his place as the king of Digital Angels.  
  
-what are you saying?- asked Gatomon.  
  
-Seraphimon is the mega form of Angemon- began to say whitepatamon- he's the king of angels in this world because it is written that someday this world will be ruled by the angel of Hope . And Seraphimon also takes care of the golden digiegg of Destiny which sleeps in one of the rooms of this palace. Someday , in a very far future , a new digichosen of Hope will come to this palace , face Seraphimon and will be granted to have the digiegg of Destiny. In the heart of this egg sleeps a mythical digimon , stronger than even the gods. But I cannot assure that this digichosen will be Hikaru's descendant or Tk's one.  
  
Kari and Gatomon said awe.  
  
-This forms part of my mission. I am here to define the real chosen of Hope , I am here to protect Future. Hope also means faith in the future , but Tk doesn't know a thing about the imprtance of being a digichosen of Hope, because the digifdestinated also will help Seraphimon choosing the future owner of that digiegg.  
  
-I cannot understand you , you are the enemy but you seemed worried about Tk. - said Kari.  
  
-My dear Kari , my methods are less than ordinary but as I said, I have a mission and I need your help to fullfill it. And Tk sometimes needs to learn the lesson by the hard way , you must remember the time he had to rescue you from the dark ocean. He used no digivice , he for the first time was able to open by himself the gate to the digital world and didn't fear of trespassing it. That's a sing of true power Kari. Pitty that he forgot that sensation , he was never able to repeat that again. And I want him to open his eyes , it is really important that .  
  
-Why ?  
  
-Cannot figure Kari , that carrying Hope in your backs is the worst responsability of all? If he falls , then your world and this world will fall too. The digidestinated of Hope shall never fall. Mr Oikawa , before meeting Ken Ichijouji , tried to attract Tk Takaishi to the dark forces. But thanks to Natsuko Takasihi, his mother , Oikawa's plans never suceed. But if Tk weren't so lucky , I tell you Kari , none of us would be alive today. None.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Whitepatamon was very serious , she actually wasn't enjoying with this situation. It was the first time that Hikaru was taking a prisioner and acting so hardly. But she undertood Hikaru and her reasons to be so exigent about Tk.  
  
-How someone so mean can be a digidestinated?- Gatomon asked her again. Gatomon still didn't want to admit that Piddowomon actually defeated Angewomon and the pain of loosing with a rival of a champion level was a humiliation for THE CAT.- I know that Ken was a good boy when he received the digivice and then he was corrupted.  
  
whitepatamon flew where gatomon was tied, to Seraphimon's statue .Hikaru wasn't there , she went again to inside of the building because she was going to look for something she has forgotten.  
  
-Whitepatamon- added Kari- I can read inside your eyes that your partner actually worries you. You want to help Hikaru , and I can understand that because you love her you 'll always be loyal to Hikaru.  
  
-Yes, I'll be loyal to Hikar until death- declared whitepatamon - and Gatomon , Hikaru isn't a mean person but she's less than ordinary. Circunstances changed her a lot , but her heart is still pure . She met Seraphimon when she was a child , when she was eight at the same day in which 7 kids were chosen from a camp to enter to another world and save the Digimons from theevil ones.  
  
-What?! is impossible! - Kari and Gatomon screamed at the same time. -how's that possible?!  
  
whitepatamon turned herself into Seraphiwomon and the girl and the cat couldn't less than feel impressionated , Seraphiwomon was really beautiful.  
  
And the angel showed to the teen and the cat what happened that day by proyecting Hikaru's memories.  
  
Hikaru was supposed to go to the same campament of Tai and the others , like Kari was too. But while Kari couldn't go because of flu Hikaru couldn't go because 2 days before she lost her parents in a car accident. And the funeral was celebrated the day she was supposed to go to the camp .  
  
Kari could see the little 8year-olded child running away from the church , not caring for her doll and black dress and crying lowly. Nobody dared to stop the child and the child ran away to the beach.  
  
There she met Seraphimon and after the angel left the girl a diggiegg appeared on the water and Hikaru picked it immediately.  
  
-is the same of Wallace - Kari was beginning to understand more . But the thing that attracted Kari's attention was the fact that the digiegg had the symbol of Hope.  
  
-I promisse you Seraphimon , that I'll take care of this egg. I know that you sent it for me - the little Hikaru was holding the egg.  
  
The images then showed how Hikaru went back to the church and didn't care anymore of going to Okinawa with her uncles. the only thing that she was having in her mind was the promisse that she made to Seraphimon of growing strong and becoming the best of all humanity.  
  
Eventually , the egg broke up and showed a tokomon , with blue eyes instead of the black ones of Tk.And while Hikaru was growing up , so her digimon did .  
  
While Tai and Matt , over Omegamon , were fighting against Diaborom , Hikaru made friends with a boy called Ryo Akiyama once she was spending her holidays in another place. And when Ryo went for the first time to the Digital world she went there too , with the recently digivolved whitepatamon . Before Ryo met Ken , he was hikaru's best friend and together they passed to explore the Digital world but when Ryo met Ken Hikaru , jealous , left Ryo and went to another part of the digital world.  
  
Ryo and Ken , with Wormon tried to search Hikaru in the middle of a dessert but instead of Hikaru they found Milleniunmon and the rest is history. Ken , by trying to save Ryo's ass was infected himself by a dark spore and Milleniunmon was sealed in a crystal . Hikaru presenced that because she was arrepented of being so rude with Ryo and Ken and wanted to apologize.  
  
That event would be decisive in Hikaru's life. She went back to the real world and took the decision to be stronger than any living being, Milleniunmon certainly scared her and didn't let whitepatamon help Ryo and his friend because she was still fearing of loosing someone else.  
  
-Why didn't she help Ryo?- asked Kari.  
  
-Hikaru was in the car crash and saw how her parents died and couldn't help them , after that she had to deal with a big trauma and at that moment she was completely paralized . That's why whitepatamon couldn´t join rYO´S battle .  
  
Seraphiwomon then showed the first time that whitepatamon digivolved into Piddowomon. Hikaru was dealing herself with an infermon when she accidentaly , a few months after Diaborom's first strike , was sucked into the internet . There was a remaining Infermon and Hikaru wasn't going to let that virus spread itself again through the net and whitepatamon , after bravely and hopeless fight was going to loose her life hikaru remeber her promisse to Seraphimon and miraculously a green light covered whitepatamon and turned herself into Piddowomon . Upon the light of Digievolution appeared the sacred symbol of Hope and Hikaru for the first time learned the secret of Digievolution. Piddowomon killed INFERMON in a minute and from that moment hikaru wanted to learn everything about the secrets of the crest of Hope.  
  
And Kari presenced battle per battle , Hikaru fought at the same time that Davis did under parallel circunstances but Hikaru once met the Kaiser and had a very moving encounter with him.  
  
-But Ken never mentioned us about Hikaru- said Gatomon very surprised when Seraphiwomon showed how Piddowomon actually defeated kEN'S DIGIMONS and Hikaru also hit the evil guy as the same way Tk did in an occasion.  
  
" I can see that you are just a misserable coward" Hikaru sentenced after hitting ken in severla times ." I am wondering how long it will take to that group of idiots endwith your plans. I am washing my hands on this , is too easy for me and Piddowomon deserves better rivals to fight against. "your pathetic slaves are only your toys because they don't have the free will and without free will no digmon will be able to fight with all the nature of their strenght. "you miserable witch! I am the emperor of the digimons! I am the master of the game , the head of everything ! I am the most intelligent boy in everyworld and when my chimeramon 's read it will eat your digimon." Kari almost wanted to laught when she saw this . " And you are a pathetic looser, I cannot believe that you let Milleniunmon won over you . You are doomed since the beginning Ken , you need help but i am not going to do this. Because you are weak I'll let that job for the weaks, the group of digichosen that pretend to be the sucessors of the original ones. "  
  
-After that , I , as piddowomon , used my powers to make Ichijouji 's mind forget Hikaru and I , so Ken's hate was only focused on Davis and company.  
  
-I wish that HIkaru took charge that time - said Kari - ken caused too much destruction, many inocent digimons died because of the Kaiser's madness.  
  
-Hikaru didn't want to interfere because she was more interested watching how your group was developing and maturating , especially Tk. She has been watching Tk since a lot of time even before Chinlomon invoqued her presence to the digital world and given her another type of digive that replaced the first one.  
  
-Yes- That was Hikaru carrying an object- Chinlomon knows me better than he wants to admit, and Seraphiwomon , you have a big mouth. If you want to make friends just ask me before , you know how much I hate people who's speaking about me at my back.  
  
-We asked her- gatomon suddenly defended Seraphiwomon- we just wanted to understand your reasons.  
  
- and we understand your loneliness , you want to fight because you are trying to attract our attention.  
  
-Oh shut up! - Hikaru was angry- I am attracting everybody's attention because I...  
  
-Free my Kari and Gatomon or suffer the consequences!  
  
Hikaru didn't turn back. She knew it.  
  
Finally Tk was able to enter to the Palace and behinf him was the great Seraphimon.  
  
-Tk!- Kari was very happy. She also began to cry of happiness.  
  
-You did it!!Hoorray!!!- Davis was happy too . Finally Kari was going to be rescued.  
  
-Come on Tk! Kick that witch's ass!  
  
Seraphimon was holding a sword with the symbols of Hope and a legend: " Justice"  
  
- I am here as you requested- Tk was angry enought to make a world explode- I passed through your tricks and tests , I had to face every defense of the palace , I had to fight against spectres and illussions and because I still have Hope in my heart I did it. I remebered your words about meeting true power and I remembered that true power is inside everybody's heart. That's what you ant, right?  
  
-Hikaru- said Seraphimon- I awoke against my will , but yet I did it. Why? I awoke to ask you why you made me awake earlier than predicted , I told you that someday i would return but you didn't want to wait for that day.  
  
-Seraphiwomon!!!- said Hikaru- This is the time to do the final test! Go!!!  
  
And Seraphiwomon said before she madde the first attack: I am sincerely very sorry . Please , I hope you'll forgive us because of this someday. Seraphiwomon unfold a sword too.  
  
And everybody in the real world and in the digital world could finally presence the Greatest Angellic Fight of the Millenium: Seraphimon vs Seraphiwomon.  
  
-Seraphimon!- yelled Tk- I believe in you!  
  
And faced Hikaru.  
  
-I don't mind if you are a girl , if you are really a digichosen of Hope. But you'll pay for your sins .  
  
And he ran where Kari was and untied her in a second , so Gatomon was.  
  
-Tk!- Kari hugged him still crying- oh..Tk!!! I love you so much! I knew that you'd rescue me-  
  
And Tk kissed her.  
  
-You love me? I love you too- He felt his own tears falling from his face- Oh Kari , if I ever knew this I would have declared my love to you before! I was so afraid that you would reject me that...  
  
-I was the afraid one , I should have told you a long time ago.  
  
Hikaru crashed a hand on her face, she hated witnessing such stupid scenes.  
  
-For God's sake ! wait until this crisis is over! Please make everybody a favour and don't make this a telenovel.  
  
But while Davis was crying because of this , the rest of the world , included Tia was delighted.  
  
-At least!- said Yolei and the rest of the gang began to say Congratulations , so did the digimons.  
  
-Now you'll meet true power hikaru- Tk said firmly while holding Kari's hands. - Hope and Light together.  
  
-Now you'll meet true power hikaru- Tk said firmly while holding Kari's hands. - Hope and Light together.  
  
Hikaru smiled.  
  
- I want to see that. Because of this I came.  
  
Seraphimon and Seraphiwomon were having the most exciting fight of their lives , angel vs angel, it was even better than a videogame scene of fight.  
  
Now everybody was witnessing this fight and everybody was wordless.  
  
Hit against hit. Power vs power , the sky was being covered by multicolor lights and golden feathers .  
  
Hikaru took from the inside of her t-shirt the antique crest of Hope and Tk , by instinct , took his digiegg of Hope.  
  
-What are you going to do Tk?- asked Kari.  
  
-She's going to use the tag as a weapon Kari.  
  
-Now you are learning- said Hikaru- for the first time since a lot of time you are listening to your heart . Like that time that you gave your power to Angemon and Angewomon to make them shoot arrows of Hope and Light and granting agumon and gabumon the power of the Mega Form.  
  
-I don't know how but I'll beat you hikaru. I am the true warrior of Hope. I am the true digichosen of Hope no matter that Seraphimon granted you powers .  
  
Tk was changing , Hikaru noticed that but it was enough?  
  
-Crest of Hope! I invoque your holly power , grant me your soul and power and make your will my will and show me the real magic of everything!- Hikaru's intonation was making a strange effect, the crest bright again just to turn itself into a sword and covered Hikaru with an armour very similar to MagnaAngemon's one.  
  
Kari and the rest of the world let escape an Ahhhh.  
  
-I didn't know that crests could do that!- yelled Tai- Izzy , how on Earth you never knew that?! we could have beaten the Dark Masters in a second if we knew that kind of power!  
  
-Sorry of being so stupid!- argued a bad humoured Izzy.  
  
Yolei was astonished but secretly was beginning to feel admiration to that strange girl . She heard everuthing that Hikaru said and maybe Hikaru was right , at those first times they were weak , the first times they hardly could handle the emperor's situation , most of the times they hardly could win.  
  
-Yolei?- Hawkmon asked her- why aren't you helping Izzy to open the net?  
  
-Can't you see it Hawkmon? - replied the violet haired girl - This is a fight between angels , we cannot interfere. We must learn about this.  
  
-What are you saying?!- Davis almost wanted to hit her- we must help Kari and Tk! we must get inside!And took his digivice and put it in front of the screen of the computer.  
  
-Come on gate to the digital world! open yourself!!!  
  
And because it didn't happen he decided to hit the machine.  
  
But a pair of hands stopped him. It was Matt Ishida.  
  
-Matt? what are you doing here?- asked the google boy.  
  
-My rehearsal was interrupted and I know the last notice , so I came here. I figured myself that you were here and I share the same opinion as Yolei. This is a battle that we cannot interfere, because it is Tk's fight and I won't let you destroy a computer because I want to see how this will end.  
  
And Davis had to calm himself.  
  
-So you know. - Tai was in a certain way relieved because of Matt's presence .  
  
-I met that girl some time ago - declared Matt - she spoke to me about what she was going to do , she also asked me for the permission.  
  
-What???!!!!!  
  
That went too far. So Matt knew?! The world was turning crazier by every minute.  
  
-Unlike many people thinks , Hikaru Takahashi is an excellent person , she has a great capacity of taking care of everybody. But I understand her way of resolving things, she's very much like myself - he laughted- She won't harm Tk , neither Kari , Gatomon nor Seraphimon-  
  
-Explain us master- Izzy was still very nervous.- I feel that I know nothing.  
  
-Well, Izzy- Matt replied well humoured- you actually know nothing .  
  
Seraphimon felt that Seraphiwomon wasn't fighting with all her forces , actually she was moving faster and fighting with better skills than himself. Seraphimon was very powerful but while he was feeling more tired she was moving herself with more energy.  
  
-You eat too much junk food Patamon- said Seraphiwomon.- do you know something about healthy food?  
  
Seraphimon blushed under his great helmet.  
  
And Tk made the same invocation as Hikaru and his diggiegg turned itself into a sword and an armour.  
  
-Ok- said Tk- let fight.  
  
And the second duel began. 


	5. Final battle

FifthPart kari and the rest of the world were the witnesses of the most espectacular battle of all the Times.  
  
An angellic battle was happening and while Seraphimon was facing his female version Tk was facing the female digidestinated of Hope under strange circunstances but extraordinary at the same time.  
  
-we should help Tk- began to say Gatomon .  
  
It was Kari's intention but she was only standing.  
  
-how? Hikaru only brought me here to attract him to this place , and make him react. This is Tk's fight and now I am realizing about it.  
  
Tk was acting very much like Angemon and Magna Angemon that time, his armour also was including in its package a pair of wings , so Hikaru's.  
  
So the pair of humans joined their angels in a few time .  
  
-How did you meet Hikaru?- asked Tentomon to Matt .  
  
- It's a long story but this isn't the first time I saw her. In fact , before Tk moved to Odaiba and after we defeated for the first time Diaborom , I happened to meet her . Her uncle was one of my dad's closest friends and he was spending some days at Tokio so he brought his niece.  
  
Matt was remebering the first time he saw her , he was delighted . Matt never met such interesting little girl . But despite she was eight , she was so tall and thin that seemed to have 10 , and she was too mature for her age.  
  
He had the mission of showing her the city and entertain her but in the first day she was very hard to treat , she seemed very cold and Matt remebered the nightmare he spend by trying to find Hikaru when she "accidentaly" was driven away from him and he also had to call the cops because she was missing!  
  
When he finally reunited the courage of returning home and was going to give the terrible notice he found her drinking peacefully her Tea and his father asking him where he had been.  
  
He wanted to kill the little witch , he never expected to find such a terrible creature that could make him have more headcakes than Tk or Kari . Kari and Tk were little angels compairing with Hikaru Takahashi.  
  
But then the girl , for Matt's sake behaved well the next days and that fact surprised him.  
  
-" I am sorry - she apologized to him- I thought that if I can run away from my uncles I would be free but I just realized that if I do that I would break my promisse to the one who I most love. Sorry if I 've been a spoiled bratt. I promisse you that I 'll be like a little sister in the remaining days I'm staying in this city"  
  
She almost was going to cry and that actitude made Matt remember Tk.  
  
He never spoke to Tai or Tk about her because he would never admit to anybody the feelings he had while she was around him .  
  
-So you didn't have the best experience of all with Hikaru- Yolei laughted. She was still having in her mind Matt's worried face while he was searching for the lost little girl.  
  
-But she amazed me in other ways. - He missed her very much when she left but she amazed him very much when the last day , before she and her uncle picked the plane , she spoke to him with the following words.: "One day I'll return to your city , I'll return to fullfill a mission . I'll be a different person and perhaps that day you might hate me. I am too a digidestinated and if I reminded you as your little brother is that in fact , my best charcteristic is hope. I am a future warrior of Hope and maybe this will cause a little conflict between your brother and I. But don't worry , everything will be ok"  
  
Matt thought at that time that the little one had a tremendous imagination and because she never wrote him he passed to forget her.  
  
But now , some weeks before she intercepted him at his university.  
  
-I came here because of your brother- she was a very beautifil 16 year olded rotten greened haired girl , the hotest that he ever imagined.- But If I tell you the main truth of this , would you allow me to do this without protests?  
  
"  
  
Matt smilled again while remebering this .  
  
-I said yes , but she had to promisse me to have some dates with me. So before she came to Tk she has been visitng this city with my so glamorous company.  
  
-ARGH!- Davis declared- don't tell me that you fell in love with that witch from Salem! And I thiught that witches doesn't exist!  
  
-I wouldn't blame him- Tai suddenly began to think that Hikaru was really sexy.  
  
-Can't you people shut up and let me concentrate on the fight?!  
  
Cody was very nervous and Tai almost let escpae a scream when he saw how Hikaru and Seraphiwomon actually defeated Tk and Seraphimon!!!  
  
-What?!!! Noooooo!!!!!!- Davis , veemon , Cody , armadimon , Yolei , Ken and the others screamed desperated- it isn't possible!!!!  
  
And Kari was almost going to cry.  
  
-No fair!  
  
Tk and Seraphimon were laying on the palace roof and absolutely exhauisted.  
  
-I am sorry Tk- said Seraphimon - I never expected that Seraphiwomon would be so strong.  
  
-No , you owe you an apology because I nvever call you up and you never have a fight. I owe you an apology because I am weak .  
  
hIKARU WAS SERIOUS.  
  
-I can't believe that you two only could hold on a fight just for a few minutes. I am suprised because I didn't expect this. I thought that you were stronger than me but...  
  
-Gatomon!!!!  
  
Now Kari took her own digiegg of Light and did the same invocation as Tk did and she too was wearing an armour and holding a sword.  
  
-You witch!! You'll never take Tk's crest! I won't let you win!!!  
  
Gatomon for the first time turned herself into ophanimon and this type of digivolving surprised everybody. Included Kari.  
  
-how..? I just cannot believe this!  
  
Seraphiwomon didn't seem to be impressed , nor Hikaru and before everybody could say : Go ahead Kari! Kari and Ophanimon were on the ground too.  
  
-You are corageous- said Hikaru to the fallen Kari- you can be proud of being Tai's family , you have the same type of courage that Tai has and...how much I wish that Tk posseses that too. But despite he told you that he loves you he's still very afraid.  
  
-I am not afraid!- yelled Tk.  
  
-I am sorry Tk , but you lost this encounter. You still don't understand what I have been trying to tell you.  
  
And Hikaru , still holding her crest made another intonation:  
  
"Because I am a warrior of Hope I demand all the fragments spread in this land of that force called Hope to come all to my hand and unfold the real power of Hope. I claimed the Name and I won the right of becoming the true Warrior of Hope. "  
  
The digiegg of Hope abandoned Tk's hands , and Seraphimon himself began to bright.  
  
-I am sorry Tk- apologized the Angel and woke up- but she's right , now I am her camrade.  
  
-Nooo!!!- Tk woke up - Seraphimon!!! And Seraphimon stood behind Hikaru and next to Seraphiwomon.  
  
And the main palace began to bright too , and a column of Light covered everything.  
  
- Seraphimon is a king of Angels and only one of the thousands of digichosens can be his camrade, you didn't fight with all the strenght because your feared heart didn't let it awake. But despite I treid you to make you meet your real power ...you failed. And I fdon't have anymore time , you are not prepared to hold the responsability of carrying the world's hope , you are very immature .  
  
-but... - Kari wanted to make Hikaru change her mind.  
  
-I cannot forgive you Tk because you always avoided your responsability since you lost for the first time Angemon . I caanot forgive you the fact that you refused to become the leader of your group when Ichijouji was the emeperor.  
  
You acted like a coward by denying your own feelings and let DDavis , an unexperienced boy , take charge of something that was concering to you. You were the best player but let the others do your work.  
  
What Hikaru was speaking about?  
  
-But the fact that I cannot forgive you Tk Takaishi is that you never tried to understand your true nature .  
  
And tears flwe from her face.  
  
- I thought that you were the best of men. I worked hard because I wanted to be like you . But now...  
  
Seraphiwomon made a gate appear and suddenly everybopdy , Tai , Davis , and everybody was on Seraphimon's roof.  
  
-How..?!- Tai was amazed- wow! incredible!  
  
But Seraphiwomon acted again and instead of stepping over the palace roof they were steeping over...nothing. It was just emptyness.  
  
-If you look down , you'll see Chaos.- Seraphiwomon spoke- but this Chaos is surrounding you since a lot of time, this is the main Hopeless that resides in your hearts. This is the main cause of the evilness in the Digitla world and your world.  
  
-Both worlds, human and digital are in a very serious danger. - Hikaru was still holding the digiegg of Hope in her hands.- You cannot notice it because it is invicible to your eyes but this is a product of everybody's soul emptyness and I was invoqued by the Gods because this emptyness is beginning to devour the worlds , if I don't stop it now. Then everything will be lost. The prophecy in this palace also means about this, only the true warrior of Hope will be able to face the shadows of Chaos and the whole Emptyness of the human hearst and save the brother worlds . Making shining the true power of Hope then... the main Order will be restored..  
  
While contemplating the terrible stream of Chaos the digichosen had fear.  
  
Tk remebered the day he enterd to the emperor's flying headquarter that he passed throught the same hole. It was Darkness , emptyness and he felt sick.  
  
Now he was experiencing the same creepy moment and had Fear.  
  
But the experience of loosing his digimon minutes before was more devastating for him that seeing the Darkness, now he was crying because of his failure.  
  
Kari hugged him , she was scared too .  
  
-tk...  
  
The others COULDN'T HELP , NOYTHING TO SAY , nothing to argue.  
  
-I watched all of you during these years because I was trying to figure myself if you'd be prepared for this test. but you aren't. I have been chosen by Seraphimon and the gods to become a digidestinated of support. If situation is really unsolvable for all of you , if this is hopeless ...then I am the one who must act in this occassion. I am the only one of all the digichosen of the human world that is able to face against Darkness and not be consummed by it. This Darkness was bornt because all that evil that you weren't able to defeat.  
  
And Seraphiwomon showed to the world some images of Devimon , Myotismon , Mr Oikawa being corrupted , Ken's corruption , Blackwargreymon... all the bad moments the kids had to face.  
  
-You never noticed that you treated with forces that came directly from the dark side of your hearts, bornt from the Hopeless of every human. You fought the problems but not the main cause of them. - Continued- And this caused that the balance of your worlds is in the real Danger. But becuase you never understood what main power is , you never awoke it. - Hikaru was speaking to Tk in a soft voice- Don't cry child , even scared , you mindly , tried to do the best you could. And I appreciate it , but good intentions aren't enough if the warrior of Hope isn't strong enough to face the worst of Fears. The Nothingness, pure evil. I ve been hard with you becuase I treid to awake your true feeling of Protection , you are a Guardian , because of Kari you became a guardian but even her presence didn't awake that Power that you were granted to have. You awoke it in the last minute but then you failed and that immaturity is dangerous .  
  
-I brought uyou all here because you must learn this lesson. Maybe the hardest of all. You shall no forget how fragile is our worlds and digimons because of power of human heart. It can construct and destroy at the same time. This is the Truth, everybody should be responsible of his own acts but feelings too. True power resides in everybody heart, but saddness is too dangerous. But now , I am here to demosntrate you , no , to ask you to open your hearts and free Hope.  
  
Hikaru spoke these last words.  
  
- Because I love humanity and digimons I accepted the mission of going to the deep part of Darkness and restore Balance. Because of that I became a warrior of Hope , because despite I am a hard person I still believe that there is a bright future waiting for all of us, despite wars, despite violence, despite crisis all the day, despite many things I believe in humanity.  
  
-Hikaru- Tk stopped crying  
  
-Please, witness this and I hope that you'll finally understand that True power is in all of you. I cannot take it by force, you must give it to me by your own will.  
  
Nobody spoke and Hikaru then spoke to Kari and tk.  
  
-you two are very special , if you were able to unite forces of Light and Hope in the proper way and turn your hearts into one and opened to the real power you'd have beaten me in a second. I believe in you two . And even if I fail I still believe in you , my sincere apologies if I made you suffer. I'll hold the Chaos and...farewell.  
  
She kissed Tk and kari with a soft and gentle kiss and turned back.  
  
-Seraphimon , all that I want from you is your power . You belong to Tk and nobody elese , please. Give me at least a bit of your power .  
  
The angel was amazed but did what she requested, he began to bright andwhen everybody opened their eyes again Patamon was hugging Tk and Hikaru was being involved by Seraphimon's light of digievolution.  
  
-Hope!!!- she screamed - and the digiegg , her bracelet and the crest fussed themselves into Hikaru's body and Hikaru , now naked and brightly hugged Seraphiwomon and both of them turned into one being.  
  
Now Seraphiwomon was more powerful than before.  
  
-Farewell- said the angel and junped into the Darkness.  
  
-Hikaru!!!!!- screamed Tk and again a light covered everything .  
  
When Tk opened his eyes he was in the computer room with Kari , Izzy and the rest of his friends.  
  
-what has happened?- veemon was a bit sick- teletransportations, I 'll never get used to that star Trek tendence.  
  
-sHE'S FIGHTING AGAINST dARKNESS- tentomon answered.  
  
- No! we must go back!- Tk was very worried about Hikaru- she won't be able to do it alone! she'll die!  
  
-I have been trying to open a gate where she is but I cannot. We can enter to the digiworld or the net but there's no way I can switch a gate to that dimension.- Izzy now was arrepented of calling Hikaru a witch. Now he wanted everything to help her .- She's right , the information that I could pick about that creaure is terrifying , more scaring that Malomyotismon , than that creature that tried to catch Kari in an occassion . This is out of all statistic. Even if we all reunite our digimons in Mega forms we aren't the right contenders to that Dsarkness.  
  
-But Hikaru thought that I could be the one.- shouted Tk. - I must help her , I'll never forgive myself if Hikaru's die !  
  
-Tk. - Patamon said- look!  
  
Hikaru/Seraphiwomon were like a bright sun , they were battlering against a huge black Dracon , the crewature was so big as a little planet. The angel was like a point.  
  
-Power of everybody's Hope!- they heard her voice in their head- please , hear my call and come to me. Because of everybody's goodness I need you all.  
  
And her light increased more and more and Seraphiwomon was increasing her stature more and more twice .  
  
-Hikaru! don't do this!- cried Patamon , but it was Seraphimon's voice speaking- You don't need to sacrifice yourself! Please , don't do this!  
  
-I must do it. I falied in my mission so I had to use plan B. - she was smilling- I am very sorry but the gods tried to defeat it and they were the ones who were defeated, Chinlomon is so exhausted that used his last power by giving me another digivice , able to contain this power. But don't worry aboput me Seraphimon , unlike Tk , I don't have anything to loose . all my beloved are dead , but I can feel their souls accompanying me since a lot of time , I don't fear about anything because I filled my heart with Hope. I have Hope that everything will be ok .  
  
-No! you don't have to sacrify yourself!- Matt was desperated- let us join you in this fight, I beg you. I'll miss yout erribly if you leave us. Your family will miss you , your friends ..everybody!  
  
-Canyon of the Holly power of Hope!!!!- that was Hikaru's last words .  
  
-Hikaru!!!!- Tk and Kari screamed at the same time.  
  
But only Light was able to be seen.  
  
-Hikaru!!!!!- Kari and Tk once again screamed , calling for her.  
  
And a Miracle happened, once again they opened their eyes and the Takari copuple found itself covered by a beautifil golden light and Seraphimon and Ophanimon were standing beside them .  
  
The crests of Light and Hope were marqued on their naked bodies and around them the crests of the other digichosen were surrounding them.  
  
Tai , Davis and the others and their digimons were brighting too , they were holding in their hands their own symbol and everybody in the rest of the planet was experiecing the same thing. Their best quality was brighting like a sun and sharing it with Tk and Kari.  
  
-This is true power- Kari said.  
  
-this is the power that Hikaru was speaking about- Tk was emotioned.  
  
And moments later they were one with Seraphimon and Ophanimon.  
  
They entered to the Light that now was replacing the Darkness and then... everything vanished.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The sun once again showed itself and the last rests of night dissapeared letting the new day take it place.  
  
Tk and Kari were walking . Gatomon and Patamon were walking silently behing the couple.  
  
-Don't blame yourself Tk . You did the best you could.- Kari hugged him suddenly.  
  
-We arrived too late , she died Kari! I wanted to let her know that I finally learned. I wanted to let her know that I learned about true power .  
  
And Kari kissed him . He let her kiss him , 2 weeks passed since that episode.  
  
Tk and Kari behavced well and defeated the Darkness that was trying to devour the 2 worlds , they fibnished Hikaru's labour. But inside of Light they couldn't find her and before they could do anything else the Light itself made them return to their ordinary estate and body , Tai and Matt , when they returned , embraced thenma as if they were lost for a lot of years ago. The brothers told them that they felt desperation when hours passed and there was no sign of them , Izzy lead a gropu to search them around the digital world but it was a shcok that when they returned to the real world they found Kari and Tk waiting for them.  
  
Now , it was Tk's birthday but Tk didn't want to celebrate it. He didn't enjoy his birthday the last night and went to the beach but Ksari followed him and after some words he opened his heart and told Kari that Hikaru was a very speacial person. He wished to become a friend of that strange girl but now it was too late.  
  
-I wanted to be her friend too. - she said.  
  
-Amd I wanted to be her friend too- spoke Patamon .  
  
-And I still want to be your friend- said a voice and Kari and Tk once again turned back only to see a person standing in fron tof them.  
  
-Hikaru?! - that was the same girl that the digichosen met some days before, the same clothes and holding her whitepatamon.  
  
-Yes. I heard your call , my dear friends and I am very sorry if I didn't reply. But I had my last digievolution and that takes a time to get used to.  
  
-You a re alive!- Tk was happy now . He and his girlfriend ran and went to hug Hikaru.  
  
-I am proud of both you , you did it. - Hikaru hugged them too , she also hugged Gatomon and Patamon.- And sorry. Once again I spoil everybody's life , I'll never change.  
  
Tk laughted so the others.  
  
-I don't have time to be the protagoinist of a telenovel , I hate tears and happy birthday Tk . I brought you some presents.- She took Tk's hands and deposites on them the crest of Hope that belonged to him when he was a child and the digiegg of Hope. Do you want to know something , the real King isn't Seraphimon. You are the king and I am proud to say that I could make my wish true, I became your right hand . You are a king and a warrior at the same time , like Seraphimon.  
  
-You knew this all this time?!- Patamon turned itself into Seraphimon.  
  
-I learned some tricks from you !- laughted her and Hugged Seraphimon- it is a pitty that you cannot be my blue prince. Ophanimon is a better mate than me and Gatomon , the day that you''l turn yourself into Ophanimon in the definitive way please, take care very much of him. He's sweet but sometimes men can be slow. Keep him in the right way.  
  
Gatomon blushed.  
  
-But the place where I am going...my whitepatamon cannot follow me . I changed and this is my last time in this world - she hugged whitepatamon for the last time and cleaned her digimon tears- sorry my sweet friend. Thank you very much for taking care of me when I was a child , you were my best friend.  
  
And placed the digimon on Tk's chest.  
  
-Hikaru..- cried whitepatamon- I'll miss you.  
  
-Where are you going?- asked Kari.  
  
-I am going to the Eternal place in Heaven , because of my olast action I ve been chosen to become Saint Michael's right hand. This is my last time with this human apparience. Thank you all of ypu. I'll remember you forever. And tell Matt that he's a very good kisser .  
  
And she disspaeared in the air.  
  
-Hikaru!- Whitepatamon was still crying because she would never see Hikaru again .  
  
-Don't worry- smiled Tk- I think that we'll see her again. Until that day Kari and I will take care of you .  
  
-Yes - Kari had the same feeling as Tk's . Hikaru would return someday.  
  
-I suggest all of you to go back yo my house and eat that chocolate ckae that mom bought for my birthday- said Tk - I am hungry.  
  
-So am I mister- Kari took whiteatamon this time- have you ever tasted chocolate?  
  
-Yes! I love it!  
  
And the teens began to run.  
  
-Hey! - Seraphimon turned itself back to Patamon and said at the same time with Gatomon:  
  
-Wait for us!!! Don't eat all the chocolate!!! 


	6. Epilogue

Years passed since that last time when Hikaru Takahashi appeared in Tk's life and dissappeared at the same way.  
  
They could had been friends but Hikaru had other things in his mind, he had to fullfill a mission and because of that there was no time left for Friendship.  
  
Sometimes Tk thought that meeting Hikaru was only a dream , but no, it wasn't a dream because there was something of her left to be remembered.  
  
Whitepatamon.  
  
" Once upon the time , there was a beautiful girl called Hikaru. She was very much like myself , she was another digichosen of Hope. The first time I saw her I felt something very special , I thought that I met her before. I felt her power overwelhimng mine and maybe I felt a bit scared but admired at the same time. Even at that moment , I felt that life wouldn't be the same for me . She spoke to me at a way that nobody , even my brother dared to me.  
  
She was the first girl that had a temperament that was hiding exciting secrets and a promisse, if I didn't havre Kari as the first one in my heart , if I 'd met Hikaru before Kari , I would certainly had fallen in love with Hikaru. My brother had that feeling , he loved her in the past and during these few days that she used to prepare herself to face me and end that mission that the Gods had given to her. Matt , some days after she left us , confessed me that he would never love any girl at the same way he did with Hikaru. He loved her in a way that he never loved Sora despite some years later he got married to Sora and she beared to him 2 adorable children. But I know that Matt still loves Hikaru and because I told him that someday she would return maybe he's waiting for her .  
  
Hikaru taught everybody the reason that she defied me to claim the crest of Hope. Hikaru and I were like a brother and a sister chosen by Seraphimon to become the children of Hope , Seraphimon's spitrit was the one who chose me , no mr gennai or the gods , to be the chosen of the symbol of Hope. Now I know that truth and I am very proud to be a digidestined.  
  
Seraphimon's spirit was able to predict whatr was going to happen in the Digiworld and chose to incarnate into a Patamon's body and have an eye over all us. Maybe it wasn't a casuality that Patamon digivolved into Angemon and not into another type of digimon .  
  
Hikaru told me that when we were inside the Light , exterminating the main cause of all troubles . Before she gave up her own life .  
  
She wanted me to become strong and when I finally found out her true reasons for that I blamed myself on being so slow of understanding , but I met with true power and I changed since that moment.  
  
She made me realice that my worst fear is about loosing all my beloved , she made me confess to Kari my true feelings , that I loved Kari with all my heart for example , never confessed to my actual wife that because at that time I thought that she loved someone else.  
  
But Hikaru made me superate all my limits and she was right that time when she told me that the main differrence between her and I it was while I was scared aboput everything , she feared nothing. She had the same courage as Angemon . And maybe because of that she loved Seraphimon so much.  
  
She said that the true King was myself and that she finally made her dream true , being my right hand.  
  
Kari misses her too , because she said that if things were differnt , she's convinced that HIKARU would had turned into Kari's best friend.  
  
I figure what Kari and Hikaru spoke about while Kari was still her prisioner.  
  
Since that moment , I never saw Seraphimon again. I saw Angemon and Magna ANGEMON BUT Patamon never digivolved into Seraphimon again, whitepatamon digivolved into Piddowomon in some occassions , she's the only digimon that I met that can digivolve without the help of a digivice , but never showed herself as Seraphiwomon again.  
  
But my kids adore that digimon as much as they adore Patamon and Gatomon , and years passed and Gatomon and Patamon also beared their own children.  
  
A Salamon and a Tokomon are now my kids' digimon partners.  
  
I still have present in my mind what Hikaru once spoke to me about Seraphimon's palace and its secrets. Only the digichosen of Hope can enter there and the place is waiting for Seraphimon's return. And now , I don't know why , I have the feeling that the main palace is calling for me and Patamon.  
  
Maybe I should go back to that place ...."  
  
Tk was writting that in his diary and suddenly he stopped that and clossed his book.  
  
- Come on dad!- his elder son was calling for him- we are late for the encounter.  
  
-Oh yes, I almost forgot. Kari will reprend me again for being late. - Tk smiled a bit and stood up and joined his son.  
  
-what were you writting about?- asked Ryo Takaishi ( please , don't ask me why I chose that name for Tk's son **)  
  
-Old memories , just old memories- replied the father.  
  
-We must pick our digimons , we are going to the digiworld -  
  
-aha-  
  
Patamon and junior were excited because it was a long time since they entered there. Of course they were having an interesting chat father to son about certain digimons and why  
  
Whitepsatamopn was taking a nap over a window and refused to join the reencounter.  
  
-I am not going with you because it is a reunion between the original digidestinated. - she wouldn't say that it would make her feel sad because that would remind her that she hadn't Hikaru at her side since that moment. - it is your day. I'll be fine.  
  
Tk understood .  
  
-ok then . We'll leave now. Take care.  
  
-what a pitty that you don't wanna join us- cried Tokomon- it will be funny! Please aun whitepatamon! Come with us!  
  
- Tokomon is right- and Ryo too begged for whitepatamon on going with them.  
  
But whitepatamon said gentlely no again.  
  
-I'll go next time, right?  
  
The kid and his digimon had to buy that promisse .  
  
Seconds later the father , the kid and their digimons were in the digiworld. And of course they joined the other digidestinated  
  
And if you want to figure what happened there , just remember the 02 ending. It happened the same .  
  
The parents who rejoined themselves, the kids running with their digimons.  
  
It happened exactly this way.  
  
The end 


End file.
